


The Past In Front of Me

by jayyxx



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, can be gen or slash u know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: David is watching him from his wheelie chair. “That was a bad one, hey?”Frank’s nightmares persist. Only one thing can keep them at bay.





	The Past In Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> so literally no one reads this ship anymore but i just finished the show and honestly, this relationship was such a treat. i really loved it. i’ll probably post more of it now that my frank/matt is done haha

He feels nothing like her. 

Maybe that’s why he can _finally_ stop thinking about her, stop having her filling his mind every time he closes his eyes, when he gets in bed beside him. 

Of course, just like every other night, it begins lovely, and soft, and warm, and she kisses him with a gentleness only a woman married to a marine could have. 

And he knew it was going to happen. He knew he’d see her be gunned down in his own bedroom. He still let it happen, let the dream run its course. 

When he does happen, he shoots up in bed with a gasp. 

David is watching him from his wheelie chair. “That was a bad one, hey?”

Frank rubs his face, his breath hitching. He can feel himself getting worked up. He focuses so closely on his breathing he doesn’t even hear as David gets closer to him, sitting down on the edge of his cot. He only notices when he touches him, a hand reaching out and resting on his bare shoulder. 

David has always had this openness with Frank. Probably because he knows more about then man than he does about himself, but also because he knows what it’s like. They’re in the same situation. 

The way David is looking at him, like he’s trying to convey that it’s _okay,_ that he sees that Frank is upset and that that is _okay,_ is what really makes Frank bubble over. 

He feels his lip shake, eyes blinking as they fill with tears and he just puts his head down into his hands and sobs. And for fuck sakes, it feels so _good._. 

David rubs a hand up and down his arm, and Frank just sits back and lets the emotions run through him, like a snow storm, or a freight train, there’s no stopping it now. He just sits back and let’s it happen. 

After a while he gets tired out, leans over and lies down on his stomach, pushing his face into his pillow, shaking off David’s hand. 

So David just gets into bed beside him and picks up his book again. Sits up against the wall, far enough away (his leg dangling off the edge), but close enough for comfort. Like a teddy bear protecting its child, he just sits and watches over him, ready to fight off any nightmares that are bound to happen. 

Frank falls asleep sniffling like a girl going through her first breakup... No. No, he falls asleep surrounded by his own trauma shaking him to the core so deep he can’t do anything but cry to release the pressure. He falls asleep crying like a wounded ex-marine, who’s family is _gone,_ who’s life is _over,_ who’s only left with... 

Perhaps unconsciously, Frank turns and presses his face into the rough jeans on the outside of David’s thigh. Because David’s here. No one else, just him. 

And David doesn’t mind. Frank knows that. David is happy to run a hand over his shaved head, down his neck and spine, anything to calm him down. David is happy to help. 

And Frank is forever grateful for him. Thinks maybe, he should tell him that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me @ [ghostcas](http://www.ghostycas.tumblr.com) on tumblr <3


End file.
